Angel Eyes
by rex'sangel14
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has a new Padawan and it's not Ahsoka Tano! She's tough, and strong willed just what the clones need, especially one in particular. Rex/OC characters are OOC slightly with regulations mainly.
1. Prologue

Rio looked out the window of the gunship about to dock at the _Resolute_ her new "Masters" Ship. It wasn't that she hated the master she was assigned to it was the fact she had to lose her old one to get him. Her Master, master Tula had died in a fire fight with general Grievous and some droids. Her master had been cut down by blaster fire from commando droids to save RIo. Rio blinked back her tears as she thought of how she had been with her master for four years and there bond had been strong, just to have Tula ripped away from her. Being a 17 year old Jedi who were born to the rule of being unattached, losing her master shouldn't have seemed that bad, but it hurt worst then 1000. She felt the ship docking at the _Resolute _and smoothed out what little clothes she wore, just because she was being the apprentice of the "Chosen One" doesn't mean he is better than any other jedi, she thought. Though she wondered, she had heard whispers about he and his men being a group of playboys so she wondered why she was assigned to him until Yoda explained. With the fact that she was a brash, reckless, bold, and witty, Jedi Master Yoda had told her she would get along well with Anakin Skywalker and his Captain. I sure hope so, Rio thought as she walked through the docking space to meet her new master.

A tall, brown haired man, with stunning blue eyes, jedi robes, and a scar one his eye greeted her at the door, she had to admit he was attractive. He looked her up and down then straight into her eyes pleased with what he had seen. "You must be Anakin Skywalker," Rio stated. He looked her up and down again, she couldn't blame him. Being slightly shorter than the average female human, with great curves paired with her black cut off corset top and short black tight shorts, and combat boots. Along with waist length thick blonde hair, grey blue eyes and a tan completion, she was a goddess.

"And you must be Rio Gordon; I thought my new charge would be slightly younger," Anakin answered

"Well Chosen one you thought wrong," Rio had a challenge in her voice.

"Feisty aren't you young one," He countered.

"Well, technically since I'm so young master I'm allowed to be," Rio's voice carried a distinct mocking edge to it. Her hands on hips both light sabers clipped to her low-slung belt black, and black fingerless gloves giving her a gothic edge.

"Come on Feisty, let's take you to meet the men," Anakin called her as he started to walk off. Rio rolled her gray orbs but followed him. They walked down multiple corridors until they made it to what must be the clone barracks they stopped at the door as Anakin punched in the code and the doors opened. Rio looked at what appeared to be a serious poker match between 3 clones. All other the others were intent on the game so they never noticed her enter. Rio then used the force to take the one clones cards and force them over to her, smirking. The clones seemed taken aback for a second then one said.

"Skywalker Sir we were playing an important game," A clone said slightly whining it made Rio realize more just how young these men really were. They still hadn't noticed her, she then felt someone take the cards out of her hand. It was the trooper she had stolen them from, she smirked and said "Why hello there gentlemen." About 30 pairs of eyes turned in her direction shock in all of the gazes except one, the man who had taken the cards from her hand. His look was smoldering the gentle brown eyes taking in her appearance and body. She placed her hand on her hip and leaned on her right leg. "Since we seem to be unacquainted my name is Rio, I don't like to be called general or sir, it's just Rio," Rio looked expectantly at Anakin who cleared his throat and gestured to the man next to me.

"This is captain Rex of the 501st." Rio's eyes widen slightly, she had heard many great things of the 501st about their men's bravery and also their obsession with pretty women. A clone in ARC trooper gear was next, "This is Fives" another clone came up "and sergeant Coric." She nodded in each of the men's directions memorizing each name, never to forget it again. A light of mischief entered an unmentioned clones eyes.

"General, can we assess your padawan?" The trooper asked.

"Of course Jesse, what are you going to assess her on?" Amusement entering Anakin's cocky voice.

"Hand to hand combat," Jesse answered a confident smile on his face. Rio smirked, she didn't believe on the first day she would get to put her best skills to the test.

"Deal," Rio answered, "who do I fight first?" She made the question seem innocent. A cocky shinny raised his hand and went over to the large mat in the clone barracks, must be where they mock fight in here Rio realized. She got into her stance and motion for the rookie to attack, he charged at me she flipped backwards and roundhouse kicked him in the temple dropping him immediately.

"I thought this was supposed to be a challenge?" Rio asked. All of a sudden who she immediately recognized as Rex got on the mat beside me. She got back into position and waited. He came closer slowly and kicked aiming for my stomach; Rio blocked and threw a right jab. Direct hit to the stomach but he didn't drop instead he started doing fast combos so Rio could only just keep up after about 4 minutes, she flipped over him hitting his back and throwing him to the floor, while he was there he swept my feet out from under me. Rex tried to pin me but she just wormed out from under him and flipped him over with powerful leg muscles, pinning him underneath me. I bent my head lower towards his ear and whispered "I think I pinned you Rex." I felt the shivers go down his body as he answered "I think you did."

Rex's POV

So the General confided many things in us clones, in me. WE had known that Skywalker was getting a new padawan. But we hadn't known that it was a she, let alone a women, a hot one at that. Who am I kidding a gorgeous sassy gem. He remembered after she had him pinned how she whispered in his ear "_I think I pinned you Rex"_ her voice steady, as he shivered slightly. Rex was jolted out of his thoughts by Jesse slapping him on the back. "Well Rex never thought I would say this to you but you got beaten by a girl," Jesse announced, "even if she was hot as hell." Rex smirked and roared with laughter.

"It was the looks, can't beat up a girl that's hotter than I am!" Rex justified. Jesse shot him a look that plainly said that's the truth.

"If Rio's as good in hand to hand combat as in an actual battle, we are sure to win any fights that come this way," Fives put in having just walked up behind them. Rex nodded his head in agreement. In the short amount of time they clones had walked they reached the mess. Opening the doors they looked in and saw the only one present was the general's new padawan Rio. Part of her blond hair fell gracefully in her eyes as she read the data pad. The clones stood there mesmerized, finally alerted to their appearance, she looked at them with her big gray eyes.

"Miss me already?" Rio questioned a flirty smile on her face, making her features more gorgeous. All the men where smirking now flirting was one of the things my clones did best.

This is going to be a fun.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Rio sighed as she finally had the chance to just sleep. The first day had gone well, surprisingly well in fact. Yes she had gotten into a hand-to-hand combat battle with her new captain but what was she supposed to do, especially when he made it so…Tempting. She wasn't going to deny her clone captain was hot, ok more than hot but Jedi aren't allowed attachment. Since when have I ever been a good Jedi? Since when have I cared? Rio shook her head replaying the events of the mess hall in her head.

_"Miss me already?"_

_"Totally Cyar'ika you're even more gorgeous than when you're fighting me and dripping with sweat," Rex drawled, Rio rolled her sparkling gray orbs. _

_"I wish I could say the same Captain, but Jedi can't lie," Rio teased. She heard laughter coming from behind and saw Jesse and Fives. "Hey boys, what brings you to the mess this late at night?"_

_"Well General, some coffee and maybe something sweet, if the donor be willing to comply," Fives replied his voice lowering slightly. Rio understanding what he said stood up and swaggered about 5 feet till she was right next to them, hand on hip she looked into Rex's eyes._

_"Captain?" Rio drawled innocently. _

_"Yes, General?"_

_"Your men may just steal something you want to claim." Rio whispered. Then she swaggered past them making sure to brush the captain on the way out. Right as the door opened she looked back and gave them a wink then slowly proceeded to her rooms. The men's mouths dropped behind her. _

Everything that had happened little over 30 minutes ago still replayed in my head threating to overtake my mind with thoughts of a certain clone captain. Whoa Rio let's get ahold of our self here you only just met the guy and your attracted to him? Stupid hormones, and with that Rio shut her eyes falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

Rio saw everything, how her master died replayed in her mind again and again threatening to consume her with thoughts of grief loss and anger. She had to control herself or she would fall to the darkside. Waking up quickly she stripped and stepped into the shower trying to scrub all traces of the night mare off of her hot body. She heard someone knock on her door, stepped out of the shower and walked to the door. In a dark black short towel concealing everything that needed to be concealed but not much else. Her long hair was plastered and dripping to her skin making her feel uncomfortable. She opened the door and facing her was Captain Rex, in full clone armor, while she was in a towel a short towel. Haar'chak she cursed in Mando.

Rex looked taken aback but just for a second. He smirked and then laughed "Well I never knew it was that kind of party," He said his voice husky. Rio then closed her eyes stretched out her hand and forced him out of her room she shut the door quickly and locked it. Changing into her original clothes, minus the boots she opened the door again her hair still clinging to her back.

"What do you want?" She groaned. Rio looked Rex over for a sec then realized he was wearing his armor and boy did he look good in it. She looked back at his eyes again they were a warm light brown much like his other brothers but they had a spark that captivated her very soul, not that she would ever tell him that. Smirking Rex snapped his fingers in her face.

"Like what you see commander," Rex asked playfully his eyes lighting up more. She smiled at him gently just before saying, "I don't see much captain." Rex's eyes went wide no girl that he had ever been with and he had been with many had ever said that to him! She winked and brushed past him, hips swaying, and that was a sight to see.

"By the way Sir," Rex yelled after her.

"Yeah Rex?"

"We are about to land on Christofis shortly we are to prepare for battle." Rex answer military style. Rio sighed brushed past him and grabbed two lightsabers and hooking them on her belt.

"To war then Captain," was all Rio added before walking to the bridge.

Rex's POV

Watching her walk off like that was enough to make me just want to watch forever. I shook my head I needed to get my head in the game for the next battle. Putting on my helmet I walked to the command center just like Rio had moments ago. He arrived just to see the ship land, surprisingly there was no anti air torrents. Skywalker was on the bridge to looking just as uneasy as Rex felt.

"Let's get down onto the ground then," Skywalker commanded, "Feisty go with him."

"Yes Master," Rio answered. She followed Rex down the halls. "This is weird isn't it? I mean no anti air torrents. There is something wrong about all of this."

"I agree," Rex answered for once it wasn't just flirting it was serious because they both knew what was at stake here, men's lives.

They had walked down the rest of the way to the men in silence. Not daring to look at each other, when they finally reached the ramp to unload Rio's com went off.

"Feisty?" Anakin's voice rang out.

"Yes?" Rio answered.

"You have to lead the men 3 clicks south and take out the shield, our intelligence said they have one and it's gonna keep them protected from destroying their base."

"Yes master," Rio respectfully answered. "Well Rexy, you heard the man we need to go! Take 6 of your best clones, were going in boys." Rex went to quickly go find Fives, Coric, Jesse, Longshot, Denial, and finally Lucky.

"Alright boys, we are going in with the general, all we know is that we have to destroy a shield to clicks away from here." Rex formed them in quickly noticing Rio was signaling him, they had to go.

"Which general is it Sir?" Longshot asked innocently hiding his laughter as a coughing fit. Rex rolled his eyes before Jesse answered "The one that kicked his shebs!" All of them responded with laughter on this one. The whole ship had landed now and they were going under the guns, seven clones and one Jedi Padawan. Rex had to admit the city was beautiful though, the blue hexagons, and tall aquamarine crystal buildings, with its cloudless sky made it a sight to see.

They ran of the ships ramp onto the tiles and started making their way 3 clicks south to prepare for what could be a great success or suicide mission. There was no chatter on the com link unit just silence, we needed to stay undetected and silence. They had been running south for about 2 clicks when they saw the first droids. Rio signaled them to say down and she walked to where the droids where. Her lightsabers were hidden behind her back. "Excuse me mister droid sir, do you know where the separatist compound is?" Rio's voice was childlike as she spoke. Rex knew what she was doing, because droids were usually stupid she was counting on that to be shown the way in.

"Mam the outpost is one click more south you will locate it when you see a red shield." The droid mechanically answered. The assessed how many droids were here, only 12 that isn't so bad he thought. Then out came a patrol of Super battle droids. Oh Haar'chak. Then he saw one dark green saber light up and one light green, the smirk one her face now bathed in green light.

"Rex," Rio's voice yelled, "destroy the shield!" Rex needed to hear no more, he understood what she was implying. While she distracted the droids with her long legs, no I mean sabers they would go on without her. He turned around to tell his men but they were still captivated watching her fight because there were no droids left anymore!

"General are you hurt?" Rex shouted being farther away. She was walking to him quickly now more like running. Then he heard her shouting back at him.

"Come on we got to go, NOW!" She started running into the exact place the droid told her there base was, they ran there in less than 10 standard minutes. Then they saw the base, it wasn't as large as suspected, was slightly smaller! There where super battle droids stationed everywhere and with spider droids backing them up. At least 100 just in this one section.

"General," Rex asked "What exactly are we going to do?" She saw her turn to him through his helmet, her smirk plastered to her face.

"My dear captain, haven't you learned that with me around, anything is possible!" Rio answered


	3. chapter 2

Well a new chapter i guess... PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to those who have!

* * *

Rio's lightsabers were out, how am I supposed to get these men in here without killing them she thought to herself. Then she saw a ship in the docking bay of the base and smiled to herself. While she distracted the droids they could take the ship and blow it up from the sky in its own shield. "Ok I have an idea," Rio briefed then on her risky plan wondering what they were thinking.

"It could work," the clone Longshot agreed.

"It's our best shot of keeping you men alive." Rio told them, "there isn't a reason not to do this plan!" The clones stood there shocked, many Jedi believed they were expendable something that could be thrown away and not cared about. Yes there were many Jedi that were an exception but not on this level, the men looked at her and nodded.

"I'll distract them while all of you go and take the ship." Rio yelled back she was already running for the bass. As soon as the droids saw her they started firing, but not as fast as she could block. They droids started falling from the top of the bass by the rate of shots she had deflected with her lightsabers; she became a swirl of green light. The hum of the lightsabers was the only thing she could hear besides the clanking of the droids. Then they sent out ground troops, they were commando droids about 6 of them. Rio slashed at ones legs and the droid tried to jump but couldn't escape the quickness of the lightsaber blade. She saw a shot out of the corner of her eye coming for her right shoulder, Rio didn't have time to dodge or block, so she waited for the pain.

It was a slow wait then she felt the burn, it was agony and fire at once. Rio kept on fighting and in a move of blind rage destroyed the last droids just in time to hear the boys blow up the shields and base. "Good job guys," Rio whispered into her comlink.

"Hey General! What's your location so we can pick you up?" Denials good natured voice chirped back.

"Well at the moment I'm about 1 click away east," Rio answered, "Please make it quick boys, I need to see a med droid."

"We see you general coming right that way," Rex's voice rang out loud and clear. She looked at her burned shoulder where the skin was already starting to blister. And it hurt horribly, the sharp constant pain refusing to go away. She then heard the sound of the ship incoming. Clipping her deactivated lightsabers to her belt she walked slowly over to the overtaken ship. Then she felt a burning hit her back just as bad as the shoulder one. Turning around she realized there were more droids forcing to forget about the pain she started taking them out with her lightsabers quickly. Slash after slash, block after block, they went down shooting her 4 times in total, nothing too bad though. Rio had been hit on the shoulder twice in the leg and once on her back, once every single droid was destroyed she collapsed onto the ground, barely noticing the concerned clone company running towards her. All she felt and saw was pain and blackness.

Rio felt horribly uncomfortable, her back, leg, and shoulder hurt like she had been hit with flame throwers. They were just blaster shots, so why am I being tied down? She thought. She tried to get up but something help her in place and whatever that thing was, it was warm. I attempted to snuggle closer to the warm thing but realized it was duraplast armor! Wait so that means I'm snuggling with a clone? Which one? There were 7 last time I checked, then she peaked with her eyes and saw the jade eye markings. I am snuggling with captain Rex! All of a sudden a very evil idea came into her mind but she banished the idea. She pressed herself closer to him, she felt him pull her limp body more snuggly against him. Then she flickered her eyes and sat up looking around no one was there but them. She let out an involuntary hiss of pain. "Well princess you are finally awake," Rex told her speaking gently. Rio tried to get out of his grasp then that evil idea she had pushed down came back up. Fine you won't let go I'll make you.

"Rexy," Rio sweetly asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you pretty, pretty please stop trying to crush me and my aching limbs." Rio begged batting her pretty angel eyes. That's what her mom had called them Angel eyes, you almost thought they could stare into your soul and see your deepest thoughts. Anytime she asked for something and made her eyes into their angel cousins they became something that no one could say no to, no matter what you can't ignore and you almost always do what Rio asked if she uses them on you.

Rex immediately let go then craved her touch again. Rio having not noticed this tried to stand and would have fallen had Rex not caught her form. Crying out from the pain, Rio curled into a ball and attempted to keep from crying. The burns on her back and leg were worst, and the pain was horrible. "Rex?" She asked.

"Yes Cyar'ika?"

"Why aren't we on the resolute?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

"They got hold up," Rex answered, " I sent Fives, Jesse, Longshot, Lucky, and Denial to get you medical help, we should have brought Kix along, I'm sorry this happened to you." Rio looked at him shocked why was he apologizing she was fine hurt but fine.

"Rex it's not your fault I needed as your general to give you the best chance possible! I did this to myself I will be ok, WE will all be ok. I promise!" Rio assured. Rex shifted gently and Rio winced her shoulder seemed to be doing slightly better the one she worried the most about was her back it hurt the worst and she was pretty sure it was a point blank shot.

"Captain Rex," Rex's comlink started to beep.

"General Skywalker?" Rex answered

"We are sending gunships to extract you from your current location, how is my padawan?" Anakin's voice rang out.

"She'll live General but right now she has heavy burns on her back and legs she'll need medical attention immediately." Rex consoled.

"We got out of the firefight about 20 minutes ago they are being sent to your location as we speak!"

"Thanks Master," Rio croaked her usually beautiful voice tired and pain ridden. Rex picked her up and help her close she could smell his cologne it was pine scented and matched his temperament perfectly. She heard the gunships landing, Medical clones came to put her on a stretcher, but she felt Rex's grip on her tightening. His excuse was If we move her more it could make the injury worst. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say sir, but between you and me I understand why you're not letting go." A medical clone commented. Rio then saw Rex roll his eyes and say "Trust me if you had a chance to trade places with me Kix you would!"

"Never denied it captain," Kix answered, "even beat up and bruised she's hotter than any twi'lek dancer."

"You do realize I'm right here boys," Rio exclaimed. Her eyes brows raised gently. The clone Kix gently looked into her eyes realizing her discomfort with her wounds told Rex "Get her on board the gunship." Rex carried her despite her protests to the gunship then let her down and lean on him gently so he could hold them both up. Rio's eyes started to glaze over, "Get us out of here captain," she whispered before fainting. She could still feel slightly though, all she remembers clearly is being put in a bacta tank.

Rio woke up two days later in the Med-bay on a bed. Her mind was slightly foggy but she remembered what happened. She looked up and saw her master politely nodding her head before saying "Hey master, what brings you to the med-bay?"

"Well Rio you, I wanted to make sure my new apprentice was ok, and since the doctor gave you the all clear I thought we could practice with lightsabers."

"Deal," Rio replied her eyes lighting up with the challenge. Getting out of bed quickly and testing how healed her injuries were a first priority. She could walk and was sure doing flips would be easy, "let's go!" They walked down the corridors until they came to a gym. Full of clones. With their shirts off, and in basketball shorts. Rio tried not to stare but it was hard. As soon as I stepped inside every single male eye turned towards me, I had a new scar on my back that was the only new thing yet they continued to stare. "So master with or without force usage?" Rio asked.

"With," was his answer I took both of my blades out, the dark green glow in her opinion was gorgeous. Anakin's blade came slashing down in an offensive move I blocked with my shoto blade and then used the force to knock him off of his feet. Using my own blade I used a whirlwind of attacks that he only seemed just able to block. Then he came right back using the force to back him up reinforcing his blows to bone jarring attacks. I was just barely able to block, then I saw an opening and kicked him in the stomach while he blocked my distracting lightsaber attack.

He went down then I forced his lightsaber to my belt. "I believe I won master," Rio cheered. She looked around every single clone was looking at her staring. They must have never seen someone beat Anakin before. She offered her hand to her master, which he gladly took. "Sorry for kicking your shebs in front of the men master!" Rio mocked him a smile on her face.

"It's ok feisty I was just going easy on you," Anakin yelled still happy but slightly grumpy for losing to her. "Rio I have to go to the bridge can you just work out for about another hour or so?"

"Sure," was her easy reply. After he left she took of her knee high boots exposing part of her tan skin, going to the gymnastics mat. She ran and did a cartwheel front walkover a front flip and another walkover. After the intense routine she paused reminding herself she wasn't fully recovered. So she started stretching, her legs mainly and didn't notice the amount of staring she was getting from the clones behind her. Rex noticed his men were distracted then he saw why. When your incredibly hot general is stretching lean long tan legs and arms with her stomach muscles clenching you tend to be distracted. I'd better go ask her to stop before we can't move Rex told himself. Rio noticed the presence coming up behind her but she didn't know it was Rex until she stood up and they were nose to nose.

Rex's Pov

"Rio, can you possibly stop for a while?" Rex was close to begging.

"Why captain?" Her voice was innocent but she knew exactly how she was affecting them, that little devil. Her gaze trailed up my sculpted muscles and my pecks. It was like everywhere she looked left a hot searing scar on my body. "I'll stop if you fight me and win." Rex's signature smirk was in place.

"Sure Cyar'ika but once I beat you don't go cry to Skywalker!" Rex taunted.

"Bring it Babe," was Rio's answer. They got into position on the mat, he struck first with his first aiming at her temple, she blocked and used his wrist to go on top of his shoulders. Wrapping her legs around him, she forced him down and then before he hit the floor sprang off of his shoulders and landed about 2 feet away. Before she knew what was going on though arms where wrapped tightly around her small waist.

"Well Cyar'ika I think I've got you pinned!" Rex stated triumphantly. Rio smirked at him and all that was running through his head was oh crap. She used her legs to do a back flip making him have to let go of her or be kicked in the temple.

"I think we have been in this situation before captain," Rio calmly said but the mirth in her eyes was enough to see she was amused, "I guess I get to stay then but you know I'm tired I'm going to take a shower boys see you all later!" She swaggered out of the room and went to what must have been her quarters. All that was running through Rex's head was that little beautiful gorgeous she-devil has done it again. How can I get her back for that little stunt he wondered?

"Well boys I think it's time to get a poker game started." Rex announced. All of his more devious clone troopers understood what we was, implying and nodded smirks forming on their faces.

They finished their workouts and went to the fresher's to get ready. All of them came out wearing nice shorts and fitted t-shirts. Making there perfect bodies noticeable but not in a bad way. Rex decided that he would go get the general, number one because if she was only in a towel then he would be the one to see her, not one of his brothers. He walked up to her room and knocked, he heard her voice answer "Come in!" He walked in and tried not to gawk at the site. She was leaning against the side of the door. A black leather mini skirt on that wasn't too short or to inappropriate looking, but showed off her long legs especially with the black heels she was wearing. Her black cut off corset top was on as always her belly button had black diamond on it. Her hair was put to one side in a wavy look and her lips stick was basically just gloss. No makeup besides that and maybe a touch of mascara. She looked gorgeous. "Well in case you don't know we are having a poker match tonight and we want you to come." Rex hesitated, wondering what she would say. Humoring his thoughts she looked as if she was thinking for a sec before nodding her head in agreement and smiling.

Rio moved from the wall and shimmied past Rex, "what are you waiting for captain?" She asked. He didn't know what to say so instead he just shrugged and declared "Ladies first!" She smiled at this and started to walk towards the clone barracks. Rex followed her closely, when they arrived at the door it slid open easily, the clones looked like they were getting ready to play. They saw Rio and stared for a few moments before getting a look from Rex, the quickly averted their gazes.

"So when can I play poker?" Rio asked enthusiastically. Rex looked at her amused this was obviously her first match.

"Let's get started right now then!" Rex answered. I can't wait until we place bets was all that as on his mind, soon enough she'll be mine. This wasn't like how it had been with the other girls he had liked, this was different, and it was started to involved butterflies and love.


	4. Chapter 3

Rio looked down at her cards. Her face not wavering in the slightest, being modest she had a pretty good poker face, no scratch that perfect poker face. This was a practice round but Rio's competitive streak shone through and even though it was practice she wanted to win. It didn't help that the smirking idiot to her right seemed to be winning. Clone Captain Rex was exceptional at poker, though his signature smirk tended to ruin his poker face. She swore as Rex laid his cards down winning the hand.

"That was practice Cyar'ika," Rex stated his eyes flashing with mirth, "You wanna actually play for something." His tone was light as if mocking her ability to play.

"You're on Rexter," She challenged the slight tease in her voice evident. Rex looked taken aback by the nickname but soon smirked right back at her.

"Never knew we were at the stage for pet names, sir?" He added a teasing tone on the sir part to make it more of a mocking thought. Rio rolled her silver eyes.

"What should we wager?" She asked Rex and the 2 other clones at the table, whose names were Dogma and Hummer. All the clones faced Rex and smirked. Oh crap she thought.

"Dogma and I are dropping out of this one commander," Hummer replied, "but you and Rex here are free to play." Rio gulped. What would Rexy want from her?

"If I win," Rex stated pausing for effect while his eyes glinted, "I get a kiss," That's not so bad she thought.

"And if I win, I get your shirt." All the watching clones eyes bulged even Rex's. "What captain? The wager too high for your daring?" She innocently asked her eyes wide, a smirk plastered to her face.

"NO," Rex mumbled

They got their cards they were playing five hands first to 3, won. Rio was slightly nervous, it wasn't that she didn't want to kiss her captain it was more of the pride factor. The next games went to quickly for her to really have counted what was happening. The score was soon 2:2 her poker face and quick thinking had somehow gotten her this far and now it was down to the final. Rex laid his cards down winning the hand and the bet. Rio practically jumped out of her seat, lets think of a way to somehow humiliate Rex she thought. A sudden evil idea popped into her head.

"We Cyar'ika," Rex's form seemed to loom over her, he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I believe you owe me a kiss."

"I believe I do Captain," Her tone was light trying to keep what she was about to do out of her shining silver eyes. He stood up straight obviously wanting her to go through the humiliation or having to go after him. All the clones in the room smirked thinking their captain had beat her for once, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned up putting her hands on either side of his face and when his lips where a breath away from her own she stopped and took her hand from his face. She put her lips to her fingers and placed a light kiss on them then put those same fingers to her captain's face. She looked at Rex straight in the eyes and said still smirking, "I think I won that one after all captain!" She practically flounced off walking to the door turning around and winking before heading to her rooms to change into more decent attire and to rest. She walked out much later after a nap in her normal outfit smirking and heading to the barracks.

Let's see if I can find my favorite clone captain Rio thought. As she passed many clones turned to look at her either they heard about her mischief in poker or they just thought she was hot. Either way she continued until she was right outside the door to Rex's private chambers being a clone captain meant he did get some special privileges. She knocked on the door and heard a gruff "come in."

She walking into his chambers to see Rex without a shirt on in his basketball shorts doing exercises, sweat gleamed on his rock hard abs and his perfect sculpted muscles made it hard not to stare. Rex who had no seen who she was yet asked "what do you want solider?"

"Well Rexy since when did I become one of your men?" Rio asked pouting. Rex stopped doing his work out, immediately and turned around. He there saw his general in all of her glory and even though she had made him look hilarious in front of his men she also refused to be beaten a quality that was essential in the war earning most of his men's respect. He allowed his eyes to do a quick once over of her body, he noticed the bags that had not been visible earlier under her eyes. It must have been the makeup he thought, though she looks even prettier without it. He shook his head gently trying to clear it.

"What is it your request general?" Rex replied gruffly still angry that she had beaten him at his own game. He never expected the reaction he recived though. Rio's bright warmth in her eyes dropped.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly, making it hard to hear. He looked at her in that confused why would you care way. "I know you're asking yourself why I care if you are mad, but trust me I care because you are alive and my friend even though I just met you." Rex looked at her from across the room, one of Jango Fetts characteristics was he knew when someone was lying, she wasn't. In a few strides he closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly arms wrapping around her small waist. She hugged him back it was gentle and sweet it reminded her of how her master had hugged her, and she let one tear escape her eye. Rex gently let her go after about 1 minute. He stood there not awkwardly but not inviting discussion either. "Can we maybe get to know each other more?" Rio asked.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Rex agreed. They sat awkwardly on the bed. "Well you can go first then Cyar'ika " Rio gave him the look of scathing thanks especially at the nickname. He smirked in return.

"I was found on the Alderaan at 2 years old by master Tula, she on that particular mission was assigned to guard the future senator Bail Organa. My master was walking alone that night when Organa was safely in his chambers, she told me she had sensed my force presence and decided to go looking for me. She found me at a bar sitting on my mothers lap, my mother was begging for money to feed me. Master Tula offered my mother a chance for me to have a better life, my mother took it with no hesitation. I was taken back to the palace and then I was taken to the Jedi temple. Apparently as I got older I was noticed more and more by my fellow colleges, the men in attraction, the women in anger, hate, and jealousy. Eventually, after training my skills with a light saber where becoming known. At the age of 13 master Yoda decided to take me in for a year as his apprentice. After that year I was handed over to master Tula for the remainder of my studies.

After 2 years of training the war began, I was given troops to take care of and bond with. When I finally realized the whole lot of what we were getting into, the first of the clones arrived. Ever perfect soldiers in battle but jokesters in the barracks. I got along perfectly with these new clones, especially one. His name was Barrel, he became my best friend nothing more, but our friendship started rumors. Chancellor Palpatine thought it unwise to keep such a strong friendship, so he sent Barrel on a special mission with me alone. We were staking out the Anaxes against crime lords. Palpatine paid them off to kill Barrel, I killed them all every single crime lord mercilessly and cried next to my best friends body. I was only 16." Rio's eyes watered as she said the last sentence. "After that I was never the same, my men noticed it and 2 years later I cost my master her life. We were on the planet of Balmora in the middle of a fire fight, my master had told me to get into the trees, I ignored her. Commando droids were coming from to many directions I couldn't stop them all they started shooting at me Tula jumped in the way and got shot. She died on the forsaken planet, and now I am here." Rio finished. She didn't cry it wasn't in her, but tearing up was close. Rex looked at her before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, he knew she was scared and broken on the inside no matter what other people or Jedi thought. He pulled away before starting.

"I was made and trained before the battle of Geonosis, to be honest I never really connected with any of my other squad members I was the odd one out. Maybe it was because I thought for myself and didn't follow every order given without another thought, and they didn't like it but I don't know. Anyway right away the Kaminoians automatically spotted me and I was given extra training to be a clone captain. I had just finished when we were called in for the battle of Geonosis. That was one battle that I never want to remember, so many of us died, on the first time out into the real world in a real fight. It was the first time we had lost one of our brothers so that was when I and many others took it the worst, it was a hard time for us all that was the first and last time I cried. Up until I became captain I was known as CT-7567, then I decided to take the name Rex as a tribute to one of the bounty hunters that trained me, he accompanied us to Geonosis, and died there. He was a good man. Soon after I became general Skywalker's captain, the men that have survived these past missions have seen carnage so bad that some of them wake up screaming. The generals never had a padawan before and we never thought he would. So seeing you was a shock, a rather large shock, so big I think even Torrent Company might know about you now." Rex smiled finishing. Rio looked at him, his story had saddened her to such an extent it was sickening.

"Rex? What are the names of the men that have the bad dreams?" Rio asked.

"Chopper, Fives, and Coric get them the worst," Rex answered looking a little confused.

"Take me to them, I think I can help." Was all Rio answered. Rex just shrugged and led her out of his rooms and to the barracks, but this was different, this was were they slept not where they joked around and played games, Rio just hoped she wasn't crossing the line. As they entered the row of rooms were the 501st slept many men were just outside talking and stopped as soon as she entered the hallway. Rex led her past many doors and many confused men, one even yelled, "You can leave her here, we'll take good care of her." Rio threw a scathing look in that clones direction, and Rex answered the troop with a laugh accompanied by a "oh trooper Rio's to good to be left with a shinny." All the other men in the hall roared with laughter and even the offended trooper gave a chuckle. He winked at her before heading back inside to his dormitory.

Suddenly Rex stopped and Rio bumped into his rock solid chest plate. "Oww," she mumbled rubbing her nose before walking into the room. She immediately recognized Fives and Coric but had to take a look at the third clone to fully see him. He and the other 2 were playing video games, but because he was in the shadows Rio couldn't see his face clearly.

"Fives, Coric, and Chopper the commander is here to see you," He briskly told them.

They started to salute but Rio immediately answer "at ease we aren't here for war at the moment but to talk, you usually know me as commander or sir but right now its Rio, understand?" The men looked taken aback for a minute but quickly nodded and smile, all but the clone in the corner. He must be Chopper Rio thought. "Well, I umm heard you have all been having nightmares. Is that correct?"

They all looked at each other for a minute deciding how to answer. The first one to give in was Fives, "Yes Rio I have been having bad dreams and I can't get them to stop."

"Me to, Sir, I mean Rio," Coric stammered apologetically. Rio looked pointedly at Chopper who shrugged as seemed to retreat father back into the shadows.

"Chopper please! I can help you." Rio stepped closer to him and pulled him from the shadows and looked at him. She did not gasp or look away in horror or shock at his scars instead she looked at him and smiled. "I take it you have bad dreams to huh?" Chopper just nodded trying to keep his head to the left side so she wouldn't have to see his scars. Rio took his hand and said something in Mando the others didn't catch but it made Chopper smile. He then repeated them back to her and they heard "Aliit ori'shya tal'din" which meant Family is more than blood. They knew that what she was really trying to say was even though I am not a clone I care for you like a brother and we have just met.

"Yes I have dreams, horrible dreams," Chopper whispered, his voice grave. Rio looked at him and nodded she saw the scars and his discolored eye, but what she really saw was a clone who was tearing himself apart on the inside.

"I am hear to help and maybe put an end to them," Rio answer sincerely, "how I will do that well I need you cooperation for that part." Fives looked at her slightly confused, "I need to go into your minds though the force to help sooth them, but I need you to let all your guard down and trust me," The men looked at her wide eyed, they were scared, terrified even. "If you don't want me to then that is fine I expect you to be frightened and not want my help but." She was silenced as Chopper held up his hand.

"Do it, I speak for myself not them, but I want to do this, please Rio?" Chopper asked. Rio smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm going to need you to sit down on your bed and relax," Was all Rio said. Chopper sat down and closed his eyes his face looked tense, until Rio put her fingers gently on his temples. And through the force dove through his mind, she soon located the memory that seemed to be disturbing him the most. It was causing him great pain through the force and from where she was it was agony to him. The source was the battle of Geonosis, the original one, he was one of the clones that lived to see many of his brothers die including his Blood brother, the one he considered his best friend. It was such a horrible memory and then she began to sooth him talking to him through the force. _Yes Chopper they are gone, and I know you want them back we all do but they have died in a war that isn't your own, but they are in a better place now. Even Garth (his blood brother) and they wait to greet you up in that better place, when your time has come. But they still love you up there just as we love you down here. _Rio used these comforting thoughts to sooth the memory and then she opened her eyes just as Chopper did and she realized he was crying. Thank you he mouthed before pulling her into a hug, Rio hugged him back warmly and as happily as she could help.

After seeing Chopper so happy both Fives, and Coric decided to go ahead and let Rio try to help them, there reactions were the same as Choppers at the end. "Thanks Rio, honestly I never knew we were getting a hot nurse in the package as well as an extra Jedi!" Coric joked making the rest of them laugh. Rex looked at her and smiled, a true genuine smile it had only been her 3rd day and already she had made friends.

"Well I got to go I never realized just how late it was until now and master Skywalker is going to kill me tomorrow with drills so I better go!" Rio smiled as she left the chambers. Gently closing the door on the way out. She walked past the doors to all the clones dormitories smiling as she heard snoring behind each one. She walked down hallway after hallway finally stopping in front of her door opening it and walking inside she quickly changed and slipped into bed.

Rio woke up groggily and looked in alarm to see her hologram beeping, she turned it on it was her master. "What?" She asked.

"You need to be downstairs in 30 minutes," Anakin said sternly but not unkindly still getting use to the whole master thing.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I'll be there," She said slipping out of bed her legs shown of even more by her short night shorts, Anakin was attempting to divert his eyes but was also failing.

"Just be there feisty." Was his reply. She rolled her eyes switched of the hologram, grabbed her stuff and got into the shower. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body, got out almost fell flat on her butt because of the slippery floor, dried herself off brushed her long hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She wore workout clothes, short dark blue shorts showing off her legs and a black crop top showing a tan stomach, and her combat boots her leather fingerless gloves and of course clipped her lightsabers onto her belt. She walked out of the hallway and made her way down to the gym her hair swaying behind her. There wasn't a clone insight and when she got to the gym she knew why. Cody and Rex where being pitted against each other, both were shirtless with long basketball shorts on. Wait? When did Torrent Company get here, she asked herself. That means master Kenobi is here as well.

She walked into the gym to watch. All male eyes were on her now for a few seconds but then they averted themselves back to the fight, well some of them did. Though those some did give her some appreciative glances later on. There were some obvious sides, one for Rex and the other for Cody. She watch for a few minutes longer and it looked like both men were evenly match until, Cody lost his footing and fell, Rex then pinned him winning the match. Rio clapped happy that Rex had beaten the Torrent company commander.

"Hey guys what's going on here?" Anakin asked having just arrived his shadow being cast on the person who had entered behind him.

"We where wrestling sir." Cody answered smoothly slightly out of breath. Anakin nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't acknowledged her so she realized he must be unable to see her amidst all the men.

"Have any of you seen Rio? She was suppose to be here." Anakin complained.

"You know master I would have thought, you would recognize me against all these men. I guess not." Rio pouted a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Rio there is someone who wants to see you," Anakin replied ignoring her earlier comment. From behind him Obi-wan Kenobi walked into the light of the training room and Rio smiled, she hadn't seen her Master Tula's best friend in over a year and missed him dearly. Does he even know about her yet, she questioned herself. Just before she threw herself into his arms giving him a giant hug. A chuckle went out from the men around the room.

"How have you been young one? Though you really don't look young anymore." Obi-wan asked with his usual charm. "How is your devil of a master anyway?" Rio looked away trying to keep the tears from spilling, how had he not known his best friend was dead?

"Obi-wan, Tula is dead," Rio murmured. Obi-wan looked at her the light that had been in his eyes seconds ago died instantly. He fell forward in a dazed shock.

"Wh-what," he cried out tears forming in his blue eyes.

"She died on Balmora it was my fault," Rio stated finally controlling her tears and comforting master Kenobi. The clones were standing there never having seen Obi-wan look so sad.

"Rio," Obi-wan said, "how long ago?"

"1 month." Was all that came as a reply and with that Obi-wan Kenobi walked out of the room to grieve in peace. Rio stared at the floor her shoulders slumped and body language stiff.

"Rio I need you to practice hand to hand combat with the men, Obi-wan needs me." Anakin explained. Rio just nodded, she hadn't fought the 41st yet it would be fun, beating them as well.

Drying her eyes Rio casually asked, "who wants to go first?" Then it began.


	5. Chapter 4

While it was well known in the 501st even in the few short days she was here that Rio tended to take hand to hand fighting seriously, none of the Torrent Company knew that. SO as soon as Rio asked "who wants to go first?" Immediately a bunch of the Torrent company men volunteered. Not knowing what they were getting into, and only realized once they were flat on their backs gasping for breath while Rio stood over them hair slightly disheveled but a triumphant grin on her face. After defeating her fifth Torrent company trooper without so much as having them touch her, Commander Cody decided to step it up.

"General, I think it's time to have someone take you down." Cody cockily stated. Rio just rolled her eyes and countered.

"Yeah well buddy you can hardly defeat someone by tripping them!" Referring to his slip up earlier in the day. Cody's face turned bright red but he held her glare. Rio already on the mat gestured for him to get on so they could start fighting.

She positioned herself on the mat with a feline grace and gestured for him to come at her. Cody tried to right hook her but she blocked easily and flipped him over her shoulder. Cody landed hard but swept her legs out from under her trying to catch her off balance. It brought her down and immediately Cody launched himself at her trying to pin her. As he tried she used her legs and threw him off she had just enough time to pick herself up and asses what was happening. Cody was up as well his hands in a blocking position. Rio smirked and flipped over him landing smoothly and Cody in shock hadn't turned around and Rio caught him with a well placed roundhouse kick to his side. Cody then jabbed her in the stomach but she blocked his left punch with ease. She then smashed her boot heel into his foot flipped him over her shoulder. Then Rio straddled his waist pinning him. She was breathing hard and Rex couldn't help but feel jealous, watching her sitting over his friend like that and not him. Wait, I did not just think that, Rex told himself. He could see all of his brothers faces and he caught a whisper from a Coric "Lucky chakaar_" _The boys were just as jealous as he was, then he saw Rio get off of his best friend and lend him a hand. Cody looked down at her and said "Thank you for fighting me general, it was fun." His eyes sparkled in mirth and amusement so she knew he meant the position they landed themselves in at the end.

Rio just rolled her eyes, "well I got to go take a shower please have fun lifting weights without me." She smiled at Rex as she walked out and accidently brushed him on her way out. Rex just watched and as she turned and winked at them he smiled. After only 4 days she had won the hearts of all of the men on board, in a year they may be eating out of her hand.

Rio just got out of the shower and got dressed when her communication device started to beep. She turned it on and saw her master, "Rio, we need you in the hangers now we have a new assignment."

"I'll be there master," was her casual reply. She walked until she saw her master by the hanger bay. "So what's are mission?"

"We are taking a Separatist outpost on Ryloth, they have a base there with clone trooper prisoners, Obi-wan is coming with us to help get them back and destroy the base." Anakin briefed her.

"How are there droids on Ryloth?" Rio questioned.

"We don't know we also don't know how the troopers got there as prisoners. All we know is they are there and they might start executing the men." Anakin ran to a gunship that was loaded with clones, including Rex. Rio ran after him grabbed on to the handle and held on, knowing this could get rough fast. She looked around and right into the visors of the men around her and even though she couldn't see there faces through the force she knew they were scared. She cast her eyes downward sadly, knowing that she would probably lose some of them on this mission. She then narrowed her eyes and strengthened her resolve thinking, I won't let them die not like master not like Barrel.

Then the ship took off and the blast doors closed, red lights flicked on, and troopers started to check their weapons. Without realizing it her eyes found Rex, a trooper that was just so different. As flirty as a shinny sometimes and as unsociable as a rock at others, was basically Rex's personality and it reminded her of Barrel. Soon she saw the visor of captain Rex meeting her stare as if in a staring contest, Rio just rolled her eyes and that was when the ship rolled having hit turbulence. Rio barely managed to hold onto the safety strap and one clone couldn't that clone was attempting to stand up through all of the turbulence, until Anakin grabbed him and steadied him until he was balanced again.

Even through all the turmoil Rio had to giggle at the trooper, who's name was Grix. He caught her laughing and if that visor was off and looks could kill she would defiantly be dead. She did a playful wave to the trooper, and she heard a chuckle of his own come out of the visor.

Then they all felt the ship get rock and jolt and the captain voice say "We are hit and going down about 4 clicks south of the scheduled landing zone." Anakin nodded and even though we were going to crash said "Thank you captain." And then. "Well you heard the pilot! HOLD ON!" They didn't need to be asked twice. They waited for what seemed liked eternity before the ship collided with the jungles of Ryloth. And when it did bodies slammed into bodies, and Rio was crushed against part of the ship and a clone. Not just any clone but Rex, his body was covering hers his head directly on her chest, well her boobs actually. She prodded his helmet and heard a groan from inside, "Rexy, as much as you like lying there, I can't fight with your head on my chest sleeping beauty!" Every other clone and Anakin who had already picked themselves up, was watching what was going on with amusement even though they could be ambushed any second.

Rex awoke from his soft cushion and realized it was his general's chest, the one with boobs not Skywalker's. He got up quickly and helped Rio up as well glad he was wearing his helmet or his bright red cheeks might just have been visible. Rio smirked at him probably knowing that he was blushing furiously. Anakin cut the awkwardness by ripping off the blast door and gesturing them to follow him into a firefight.

Rio came out of the doors with both lightsabers blazing immediately having to block shots aimed at her. "Get in a line and stay behind me so I can keep you all alive easier." They followed her orders immediately, none wanting to die. While Anakin helped her block the troops she yelled "I'm going to clear a path. Keep them safe!" She ran into the mess of droids and started hacking them to pieces. Using her lightsabers to start cutting up the droids making a path that all the clones could follow easily and quickly. Still destroying enough of the super battle droids and the classic B1's so that her troops and master were not overwhelmed. In fact it seemed that she was keeping her promise she had made herself to defend her troops and now she changed it, she would defend them with her life.

After about 3 clicks the flow of seemingly endless droids stopped. Rio deactivated her lightsabers and breathed trying to steady herself from exhaustion. Clones and other war generals who weren't Jedi thought that a Jedi never tired, that wasn't true at all. We became exhausted like any other soldier our stamina was just greater and we were harder to kill. That was what made Jedi different from any other soldier, besides our force powers. Anakin and the clones caught up to her all 7 of them were still alive and well, but she noticed Jesse was limping and Rio frown at him.

"We are about 1 click away from the meeting zone, I don't think that there's much resistance here. But I'm going to scout ahead, Rio I need you to cover us from behind." Anakin told them, acting like a war general. Rio refrained from giggling, and nodded her head in understanding while the clones yelled "Sir, yes, Sir." She moved to the back of the group and noticed Rex had followed her.

"Hey, what happened to Jesse?" She asked

"Tripped on root," Rex chuckled, even in battle having a sense of humor. He looked at her and saw that she looked tired but knowing Rio would never admit it so he kept his mouth shut. "I never knew you could fight like that."

Rio raised an eyebrow, "Why because I'm a women or because you have never seen a padawan fight like that?"

Rex regarded her for a moment before answering, "Well, I knew most Jedi could fight, but you seemed almost like you were fighting for something not just the war." Rio's answering look was questioning. "What I mean is a lot of Jedi fight well, but none of them have the same heart as I just saw you did, and I don't think its for the Republic. If it was then every Jedi would fight with the same heart and passion as you have."

"Oh I understand now, your saying that many Jedi fight with there swords, not with a passion to keep themselves and the Republic alive. Well it's because I don't believe in that we should use clones for the war when they don't know what they are fighting for or against. So when I'm fighting like my life depends on it, it's really for you guys because I'm trying to keep you alive."

Rex nodded in understanding and was about to answer when a clone named Des yelled back at them "We got tinnies in bound!" Rio ran to the front and started blocking shots sending them right back at the droids taking some out.

"Stay close!" Rio yelled back at her troops who were taking out droids with their DC rifles, all but Rex who was using his signature pistols. Soon they had taken out all of the droids. "I thought Anakin was suppose to scout ahead and warm us?" Rio asked just them here comlink beep. "Master?" Rio questioned.

"Rio! Go about 2 clicks from your current position I need help! Hurry!" Anakin yelled. With that Rio and the clones took off running seeing no resistance anywhere even as they got close to Anakin's position. Then they saw it, it wasn't a droid because Rio could feel it through the force. It was a Blenjeel sand worm, basically a giant caterpillar that eats meat. Then Rio saw her master chained up next to the worm who had a collar and leash on? Rio signaled for the men to stop right at the edge of the under growth, and stuck her head out to get a better look, then she saw clones. About 20 clones were also chained up slightly farther away from her master but still alive. Then she saw the pirates.

"Rex tell the troops to spread out the hostiles are pirates don't shoot unless things go badly when I talk to the leader. Kill the worm first! If it breaks lose so will hell." Rio ordered. Rex nodded and told the men what she had said. She fixed her hair and walked into the clearing once Anakin saw her he tried to break free but couldn't so yelled "Rio! What the heck! Get away from here!" Rio looked at him and chuckled she could see his frustration when she had everything under control. Walking straight up to the pirates who had their guns trained on her ever since Anakin had yelled her name.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The pirate leader asked. She stopped and stood in a non-threatening position and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm here for Jedi and troops. They are mine you know." Rio stated coolly. The way the pirates eyes trailed up her body made her want to wear the concealing Jedi robes.

"Before we start bargaining, lets get to know each other over a drink." The pirate answered. Rio slammed her foot down making all of the tables the pirates were sitting on bounce, giving them a taste of her powers.

"My name is Rio, that is all you need to know now if you could free my master and my troops this might end well for you. Hondo still regarded her calmly and even more slyly now.

"Well my name is Hondo, and what would you bargain for your master and troops?" Hondo asked.

"Republic credits." Rio said she had to keep herself from face palming what else did she have?

"I don't think that will cut the cost my dear maybe something a little more beautiful would work." Hondo's eyes looked at her lust fully and she realized what he was implying trade her body for her men and master. The rest of the pirates were chuckling now. Then Anakin yelled at her not to and something else. Rio remembered how her mother traded her body to get money and now she was angry.

Rio yelled "Troopers NOW!" One of her brave men had taken out the beast with a shot to the eye, but she was too busy to notice. As she raced to defend her master and the tied up clones Pirates were dropping left and right having only been about 30 in the first place, then Rio noticed one trying to get Jesse and she threw her shoto lightsaber cutting him in half. Then Hondo yelled for the rest of his men to retreat yelling back at her "This isn't over Rio! Not over at all!" Rio just rolled her eyes and went to cut down her master and the clone prisoners.

Rex was helping her master so she went to cut the clones from their chains. All 20 pairs of eyes that had never met her looked at her in happiness now knowing they were going somewhere other than this camp. She cut the first clone down and he had gratitude in his eyes, they all did she realized looking at them closely.

At every clone that she helped down her smile grew wider and became more obvious. Until Rio was beaming just by the fact she had helped her men. Something so insignificant to most Jedi generals as happiness, was what brought a smile to Rio's face. Each spark of life she saw in all of the recued clones eyes made her promise stronger, wanting to keep them alive for as long as she could and as best she could.

After the last clone had been freed Rio realized that master Kenobi wasn't here which meant this was not the base they needed to take. Anakin's comlink went off right as that thought entered her head. "Anakin where are you and your troops we will need back up for this mission." The voice of Obi-wan entered into the clearing.

"Sorry master we got held up and will be arriving shortly with 27 clone troopers not just 7."

"I don't care how many troops you have I need you by tomorrow, it's late don't risk your troops by venturing out into the woods at night." Obi-wan warned. Rio really hoped that Anakin would allow them to sleep here just for tonight.

"Master can we please stay here just for the night?" Rio whined "the men are exhausted and so am I, the majority of us didn't have time to rest in chains." Anakin looked at her, amused and nodded.

"Fine set up sleeping places while I go find what the pirates did with the recused troops weapons." Anakin ordered her.

"Sure Mr. bossy pants what ever you say." Rio sarcastically answered. Only when she walked right into Rex's rock hard chest did she realize something. I am staying alone with 28 men in a jungle and it doesn't help that the men are rather hot. But looking into Rex's eyes, their familiar warm honey brown color with something else that made her heart skip. Rio was more worried about sleeping next to her clone captain, then any one else.

This is going to be a long night.


	6. Tickle wars chapter 5

Well Its the 5th chapter thanks to anyone who has been reviewing! :)

* * *

Rio was having an extreme difficulty with finding a place to sleep. She wanted to be warm and closer to the fire but all of the men were sleeping there! It wasn't like she would mind but.. They were men! She set her sleeping bag down next to her troops but still far enough away to feel comfortable. The troops all 28 of them counting Anakin were side-by-side next to the fire in like a giant circle. She stood up to walk towards the fire when one of the troops Rio had rescued earlier came up to her "Um General?"

"Yes?" She answered giggling at his slight stutter.

"My name is Bex and I want to say thanks for rescuing me, I mean us." Bex said gesturing to the other men around the fire as he did so his face slightly bushing. Rio smiled.

"It is an honor to fight beside your brothers every day, it was the least I could do. And please call me Rio!"

Bex nodded in respect and gestured for him to follow her to the fire were her master and men were laughing and telling stories, most about women. Rio rolled her eyes at Jesse's tale of a beautiful twi'lek who told him she loved him only to have disappeared the next day.

"Jesse, really I could come up with a better story than that." Rex hooted, still laughing. Jesse just rolled his eyes and huffed crossing his arms for good measure. Rex hearing her footsteps then swiveled his head around and saw her, "Rio come over here and tell us a story!" Rio laughed and nodded in agreement. As she sat down and got comfortable all the men were staring wide-eyed at her waiting for it to start.

"I assume you all know Captain Gilad Pellaeon? Well as you know he has a very strict dress code aboard his cruiser. (Italics=Flashback)

_A shorter 15 year old Rio walked into the bridge of the ship wearing black leather leggings, and fitted black short sleeve shirt and her boots and gloves. Her blonde hair was let loose and it fell to the center of her back. Many clones looked at her and a dark haired women also wearing black Jedi robes as they walked past. Both were beautiful but in different ways, while the Rio had light eyes and hair with her tan features her master Tula looked much different. With Jet black hair that fell to her waist and hazel colored eyes with her creamy skin they could be opposites. AS they entered the bridge Pellaeon acknowledged both of them commenting on how Tula looked well. _

_"Padawan Gordon I must request you to change." Pellaeon told her sternly. Rio's eyes turned to pieces of silver flint. _

_"I must refuse your offer captain," Rio's voice sickly sweet, but her eyes hard. Both Rio and Pellaeon were stubborn as mules at times. Then she remembered her new outfit she had bought on the account she was growing bigger in places. "Actually captain for your polite request I shall go change, I'll be in the fresher down the hall." With that Rio walked away, and so Pellaeon thought his problem._

_"Your Padawan seems most impressive," Pellaeon commented to Tula. _

_"Rio has much to learn but she will become a great Jedi she has many valuable skills and her compassion to her soldiers is amazing." Tula countered her rich accent seemingly lighting up the ship. _

_They continued to talk for awhile until Rio came back and then Pellaeon and the flight crew almost fainted. Rio was wearing her corset top and short shorts. Her belly jewel very noticeable against her skin, many men openly stared and Rio almost cat-walked up to Pellaeon. "I changed!" _

_"I refuse to have you wear that aboard my ship!"_

_"Well captain Pellaeon I guess we shall be seeing each other on Coruscant then!"_

_"But we are on the same ship Commander Gordon how will you only see me when we get to Coruscant?"_

_"I shall be following you in my starfighter."_

_"I can not allow that Commander!" _

_"Well it's either the dress code or the starfighter, so which will it be captain?" _

_"Stay on the dang ship then!"_

_"Thank you for your cooperation Captain."_

_Was all she stated and Pellaeon just shook his head sadly, defeated by the will of Rio Gordon._

"And that was how it ended." Rio finished. Most of the men were laughing because Pellaeon was a huge stickler for the rules when I came to female dress. Many of the clones also knew him personally and enjoyed the fact that a 15 year old girl had out smarted him.

"I bet his men had a real eye full them!" One of the troopers commented. And Rio blushed glad the dark could hide her probably rosy cheeks. Then she heard the angry murmur from Rex.

"Trooper, your just jealous that they saw her first not you."

"Oh captain I could defiantly get Rio before you ever could I got to Duma before you."

"Link shut your mouth before I break it." Was all Rex answered his voice steel. Rio got up and walked straight over to the clone who was disrespecting Rex. Wait no he was disrespecting her, it was the captain's job to keep his troops in line if they made a comment or questioned authority. SO far this trooper had done both. Both Rex and Link had stood up looking like they wanted to tear each other apart over comments about her. At least she thought it was about her but she didn't really know. Anakin noticed the troops and stood up as well saying "This is ridiculous Rex he didn't mean anything by it and trooper it's not your place to disrespect my captain."

After Anakin finished Rex nodded but then stormed away. Rio could tell and feel though the force that Rex was enraged. Like any natural ninja she slipped away from the fire no one noticed her disappear into the shadows and silently followed her clone captain. About half a click after he started walking Rex stopped near a large tree and started to climb it's large trunk. He went about 20 feet up before stopping and gasping for breath, his rage had made him tired and the adrenaline rush he had was gone. Rio jumped up to the branch he was sitting on bit rustling a leaf and sat down, Rex had given no indication he knew she was there.

"You ok?" Rio asked

"Yeah," Rex answered not startled at all, he must have known she was following him all along.

"So you and Link don't get along?" Rio questioned cautiously.

"No I caught him attempting to rape a women, he denied it and the general believed him." Rex answered. "I didn't press it because we had been friends then but after that we never talked again."

"I understand," Rio murmured gently.

"You don't, and when he made that comment I was afraid he might try to rape you not then but later when we aren't around." Rex whispered.

"Rex," Rio stated her eyes full of a spitfire that was warming his very soul, "I wouldn't be raped I am a Jedi! I would be fine you would notice something was wrong and help me. I am not afraid, Rex." Rex just nodded his blonde head and then Rio realized it was something else. She waited patently if he wanted to talk then he would talk as she listened.

"It was someone who was like a sister to me. Her name was Duma and she was so sweet, pretty and tiny. She was like a flower or it's petal. She always knew how to make me and my brothers laugh. We were patrolling on Coruscant when we found her and her mother, she walked up to us only about 14 and thanked us for fighting the war so her father wouldn't have to. Later we met up again and I began taking my extra time to go and see Duma and her family. Link must have followed me one day and that's when it happened. I found him attempting to rape her the day after he followed me I forced him off and made sure Duma was safe. About a week later after it had all died down bounty hunters started shooting near where Duma's house was and my men and I started firing back to keep Duma and her family safe.

We had all thought that Duma was inside the house, but she had been at the market. Duma walked out into the firing but she hid in an alley, then I saw Link spot her and he shot, and killed her." Rex rasped trying to keep himself under control. Rio just put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. After a few minutes Rex regained enough of his self-control to look at her eyes. They were so beautiful a warm honey brown, staring down at her. "We need to get back before the men realize you followed me."

Rio nodded she knew that rumors could start horrible lies and if they reached Palpatine again. She didn't even want to think about it because the man next to her was growing close, so close, almost to close. But she was growing to need him more than she ever thought she would need anyone. I hate to see myself in a year because its only been about a week and she was already staring to fall for this man, hard.

They made their way back to camp the silence between them wasn't awkward it was nice. As they started to hear the other clones snores and Rio couldn't help but smile. Rex turned towards her smirking, "I think some of the men need to be taught a little lesson later." They agreed to meet here with water at 6:00 am when everyone else would still be asleep. Rio walked over to her mat, she had never liked sleeping with blankets they were hard to get out of if someone or something attacked. Anakin was up standing guard and she yelled to him "Good night master."

"Good night Rio, sleep well."

**Hours Later**

Being a Jedi Rio's system was able to know exactly when it was 6:00 and knowing Rex was on guard duty, perfect she thought. Getting up quickly she walked over to the ashen filled fire pit, Rex was waiting for her there with canteens in hand. "Let's get Jesse, Fives, and Coric." She enthusiastically whispered. Rex nodded his familiar smirk in place.

Rio crept over to Coric he was sleeping peacefully not snoring at all. She opened the top of the canteen and thought about drizzling the water but then decided to pour. SO she tilted her wrist and sent the freezing water onto her comfortable companion. He woke up the instant the water soaked him. And yelled "RIO!" Similar yells went up from Jesse and Fives except they yelled "REX you chakaar!" That was when Rio ran, she looked behind her and saw to her delight Coric was chasing her. His eyes determined but with a spark of playfulness in them as well.

Rio then stopped, Coric not expecting this was about to run right past her when her leg magically stuck out. Making Coric fall into the dust, "Sorry I was just admiring my shoe." Rio giggled. Coric looked you them swept her legs out from under her, pinned and started to tickle her. Now Rio was laughing hysterically and wriggling about trying to get away from his tickle attack. It was always good to have them men in a pleasant mood before a battle she thought. Coric continued his tickled attack and Rio was screaming "Coric I cant breathe! Coric you chakaar! My sides are aching! Please!" It continued on for another few minutes until all the other men were up along with Anakin. Rex had been soaked Jesse and Fives who were throwing water at him all laughing. Finally Rio's prayers were answered and Coric got up still laughing with her.

"Let's go then," Rio ordered noticing all the stuff had been packed upand remembering that they had to help master Kenobi. "Let's go scrap some tinnies!" She was still slightly out of breath but began running at a fast pace that the clones could keep up with easily. They were only 2 clicks away from Kenobi's position they past the colorful fauna and the giant trees. She saw many large dragonflies and other large predators that refused to mess with such a large group as their own. They came to a clearing and saw Master Kenobi and his troops mobilizing.

Rio saw clones send looks at Jesse, Fives, and Coric who were soaking from Rio and Rex's earlier attack. Some even looked at her Captain weirdly because he was soaking from the revenge attack led by Fives and Jesse. Rio glared them down some stopped staring immediately while others looked over her body then winked. She rolled her eyes at these walking right up to where Obi-wan was making attack plans with Cody.

"Hey Obi-wan," Rio exclaimed as soon as she was close enough for him to hear. He shot her a look. "Hey master Kenobi," she rephrased "Hey Cody!" She smiled and Cody smirked at her, it seemed that was what the clones liked to do, smirk.

"Rio," Cody nodded the formality there but the smile and twinkle in his eyes was the real welcome not just his plain Rio.

"What's our plan of attack boys?" She asked

"Anakin, the clones and I will charge the gate head on while you and Rex go in alone. TO blow the facility up from the inside out after you get the prisoners out if there are any."

"DO we get timed explosives or detonators?" Rex asked

"Explosives," Anakin answered having walked up with Rex when he was asking the question about timed explosives or detonators. "Rio you an Rex will follow this path and cross a stream before you make it into the droid facility, do not attack until you see the flare that we will send up. Once you see it cut a section through the wall something small that you can easily slip in and out with undetected. There will be a holding bay were you will cut the hole so no droid will see you. Get in and out with the prisoners. Is that understood! Take only the clone prisoners the rest are criminals, take anyone else and the mission will be in jeopardy."

"Yes master," Rio confirmed. "Well you heard him Rexy lets get going!" Cody heard the nickname and snickered. Rex shot him a death look. Rio having heard him snicker said much louder "Oh Codykins I know you don't want me to leave you alone here without such a beautiful women such as myself." Cody's face was bright red as all the clones who heard erupted with a gut clenching laughter and Obi-wan and Anakin smiled trying not to laugh. Rio shot him a wink as she stared running following the coordinates her master had given her. Rex was only paces behind her covering her back as the jungle become thicker and more dense. She lit her lightsabers and started to clear a path through the fauna.

Rio looked down at the map "we need to go 1 click east then 4 clicks north. Until we cross the river, when that happens we have to cross and continue on for another click until we reach a clearing then we just have to wait for the flare." Rex just nodded the continued there journey on only pausing when they needed to drink. They had stopped 2 to drink, when they saw the "stream" Anakin had talked about well he got it wrong because it was a river. It was at least 30ft across and not to fast flowing but what Rio worried about the most was what inhabited it's depths. She cautiously walked next to the edge of the river, as bent down her eyes not leaving the water to pick up a stone, Rex knowing that there could be a threat to his general from the water had his blaster trained on the rivers murky depths. Rio took the large stone she had picked up and threw it at the water but before it could hit something intercepted it, catching it in huge jaws.

"WE can't walk through, well shall be eaten before we get a quarter of the way across." Rio stated. All of a sudden the confusion on her face lifted she smirked at Rex and said "I'm going to levitate you over to the other side." Rex looked like he was about to puke but nodded. Rio stretched her hands out and used the force. It felt strange for Rex to all of a sudden be floating around, weightless over a river with a super monster swimming around in it's muddy waters. Then once he was across he felt his full weight coming crashing down back on him. He fell just short of the water on the other side of his general.

Rex looked back over checking to make sure that Rio was ok. Her face had a slight sheen of sweat on it working with the force must be harder then we give the Jedi credit for Rex thought. After giving herself a second to rest she used the force to accelerate her jump making her go much higher and farther, she landed neatly next to him. "Well we need to go another click before we come to the clearing." And with that they started running again. Then they stopped at an open clearing that had grassy patches of beautiful black roses. Neither Rio nor Rex had ever seen a clearing like this one on Ryloth and they knew it was defiantly the one they had to wait at.

"Hey kid you need a ration bar?" Rex asked Rio who raised her eyebrows at the kid part.

"Oh yes great fuzzy headed one I would like a ration bar." Rio teased. Running her small but deadly hands through his small prickly hairs that felt slightly fuzzy. Rex playfully swatted her hands away and handed her the ration bar, which she scarfed down.

"Well at least I can tell the general you eat enough." Rex joked poking her flat tight stomach with a gloved finger. "I feel some fat growing!" Rio erupted into a fit of giggles at the touch, and amusement sparkled in Rex's warm eyes. He poked her again warranting the same reaction and eventually started to tickle her just as Coric had done earlier

"Rex stop… Please! I can't breathe!" A breathless Rio begged. Finally he pitied her and stopped tickling her tummy as soon as he stopped she rolled on the soft carpet of grass and lay peacefully. Then just for amusement she pretended to cry. Soft fake sobs escaped her lips and Rex fell for it, coming to her side quickly before she pushed him to the ground, then she ran laughing around the clearing near the black roses. Rex amused followed her laughing as well and for a moment they both forgot that Rio was a Jedi and Rex a clone all they thought about was having fun with each other.

Then they saw the flare and it all came crashing back Rex ran back to the place he had left his helmet. Then raced back up to meet her, the both of them ready to go into battle once again not knowing if in the end they would see each other alive again.


	7. I missed you

Rex's POV

Rex's eyes flashed downward sadly as he saw the droid compound. It was large and probably full of detentions that could be holding his clone brothers or native Twi'leks. He had clipped the light explosives onto his utility belt for safe keeping for what they planned on doing, stealth was key and a heavy backpack full of explosives would ruin their stealth and their speed. The general had pulled him aside before he left and told him _"Rex, keep Rio safe! We can only buy you about an hour before the droids realize something is up." _

_"I will do my best general," Was his honest answer. _

They stayed in the thick vegetation to survey the wall for droids, it was mid-day and the sun was out, making it easy for any patrolling droid to spot them. Rio and Rex scanned the wall and saw no droids were posted, Anakin must have distracted the droids enough to get all of separatist attention. Rio stealthily ran up to the compound wall and brought out both of her sabers, igniting them, and starting to cut a hole just big enough for Rex to fit into. When the hole was complete, Rio stopped and used the force to lift the round stone out of the hole and onto the ground with out alerting any droids they were here. Rio gestured for Rex to go through, he poked his head in. Once he assed the area was clear of droids he ducked through. Rio followed behind him and used the force to lift the wall piece back in place, so if there was a patrolling droid they wouldn't hink anything was out of the ordinary.

Rio nodded at Rex. Rex became worried, there were no droids anywhere in the cargo hold and while that may seem like a good thing it could be an ambush. Rio's lightsabers were ignited and out. Bathing her light features in an eerie green glow. Rex noted that Rio looked like a predator right now with her eyes narrowed in concentration trying to hear or sense droids, her movements light almost with a feline grace. All of a sudden she pushed Rex into a wall and whispered, "Shh, there are droids here." 

Rex maneuvered and poked his head around Rio and looked behind the crate. Sure enough there were 5 battle droids, while they could easily take them out those same droids could sound an alarm. Rex turned back to Rio and then realized what type of position they were in. Rio had pressed him up against the crate and were very close to each other. Rex smirked beneath his helmet, Rio who knew him well enough to know he was smirking glared. She turned around and focused on a crate next to the droids she made one at the very back fall of the cargo hold fall.

"What was that?" A B1 asked

"I don't know, let's check it out." The B1 captain commanded. All of the droids moved to the very back giving Rio and Rex a chance to slip through the door they were blocking. Rex followed Rio as she ran and opened the access panel for the door. They slipped through. They then found themselves in the detention hallway. Having walked for some way past multiple empty cells. Rio had been behind Rex up until this part of the mission and when he turned around he saw her doubled over holding her head. Rex raced towards her and supported her slight frame with his rather larger bulky one.

"I feel them, there in so much pain!" Rio exclaimed. And even through her pounding head she supported herself. "We have to help them Rex!"

"We will Commander I swear we will but right now we need to get to them first."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rio's whisper was now more like a yell. Rex looked over his shoulder to make sure the B1 hadn't heard her outburst. Rex nodded in agreement, but hissed, "Be quiet!"

Rio widened her eyes realizing that in the moment she lost control she may have blown their cover. Rex watched as Rio nodded her eyes still wide and motion for her to lead on. They passed many dark hallways and the only light was from Rio's lightsabers Rex's pistols were in his hands raised at all connecting hallways. Stopping at a doorway near an intersecting hallway and Rex looked at Rio. Her face was contorted in rage and without any effort she used the force to rip the door off. Rex looked inside and saw a droid torturing a clone trooper while 4 other brothers had to watch.

Rio leapt at the droid and sliced it's head off, she turned off the machine the clone was hooked onto. "Are you alright trooper?" The tortured clone nodded the beads of sweat from being tortured accumulating on his brow. Rex surveyed the room and saw another 4 clones strapped to the wall. He ran to their sides, "What are your conditions?" He asked a clone as he cut him down. He looked at the trooper he had questioned, The clones tan skin was covered in cuts and bruises blood trickled from deeper wounds that hadn't had time to heal. Rex was about to be sick, he looked over at Rio and saw her face expressed into a look of concern. She had cut the 3 other clones down and only 1 was able to walk on his own.

She had 2 troopers being supported by her petite body. "Rex take the other 2 troopers and we'll get out of hell."

They made there way slowly towards the hole Rio had cut through the wall. Rex was starting to get tired from supporting his brothers and Rio's small arms though toned where probably tiring much more quickly than his.

They arrived at the access door, the same place where the small squad of B1's had been. Rio leaned the injured clones she was carrying against the wall careful not to jolt them around too much. She looked around the wall trying to determine if the droids were there. What she saw turned her blood cold, General Grievous was talking to the B1's.

"We have a problem Rex," Rio whispered. Rex's helmet tilted down asking her to go on. "General Grievous is right over there." She bit her lip thinking. "If we have any hope to get the men out then I will have to engage Grievous and lead him away to the generator room. While I do this get the men out!"

"Rio with all do respect that is suicide! We aren't worth your life." Rex furiously whispered trying to keep calm.

The glare he received from Rio was one of pure ice and steel, if he was a lesser man he would have coward away. "I will engage him because I don't want you to die, that's an order Captain." Her voice was bordering a yell. Rex just looked down at her through his visor, they had to get out of there but he didn't want to risk his general's life. Finally after thinking it over he nodded, knowing she wouldn't be persuaded anyway.

"Be careful Rio," Rex added, "and take these." He handed her the explosives. SHE nodded and looked at him "thank you Rex, If I don't come back thanks for being a friend." Then she walked around the corner possibly to her doom.

RIO POV

Rio walked down the hallway right behind General Grievous, "Hello lord of the tinnies!" She yelled startling the hideous general.

"What is a Jedi doing in a separatist base?" The general growled. Rio smirked and ran down the hallway opposite to the one Rex and her newly found clones were hiding in. She heard the general's metal feet running to follow her right to the generator room or what she hoped was the generator room. Rio took the explosives from her belt that Rex had given her and held them tighter in her hand. Using the force she guided her self to what must have been the generator room. She threw the explosives onto the generator and started the count down. She had 5 minutes to fight the general and get out the timer was like a weight bearing down on her. I hope the clones are out she thought.

Rio had been ahead of the general so he never saw her throw the explosives and start the countdown, he did see her draw her lightsabers. "Well look who it is the daddy of all droids." She grinned and brought her lightsabers into a defensive position. "And I'm here to turn you into scraps!" Grievous gave on of his coughing hacks and then growled, "I'll send you back to your master in pieces!" Then he ran to her, he had his 4 lightsabers out. Rio crouched low and waited to spring.

Right before Grievous could slice her. She slipped between his claw like legs and forced pushed him into a wall. Grievous smashed into the wall of the generator room, and Rio's com beeped, 2 minutes left before this place blew. The general was still struggling to get up so Rio turned and ran. Running as fast as she ever had then her com beeped 1 minute before this whole place exploded. Droids were running down the corridors but they paid her no attention so Rio kept running. Then she entered the cargo bay where she and Rex had come in. She found the hole she had cut and forced pushed it open. 10 seconds remaining, she jumped through the hole and ran. 3 seconds left and she saw Rex motioning for her to run to him. 1 second, then the blast went off, Rio was thrown right into Rex who feel and curled around her to protect her from the force of the bombs Rio had set. After the explosion was little more than flames Rio still being curled in Rex's arms asked "How are the troops?"

"They should live general, but are all in shock of what happened to them." Rio nodded in understanding, wishing there was more she could do for her new boys. Rex's comlink started to beep, Rex got off of Rio and offered a hand. She took it and he pulled her up before answering his comlink.

_"Rex did everyone make it out ok?" _Anakin asked sounding worried.

_"_Of course general. But your stubborn padawan got decided to wait until the last second to bolt." Rex looked at her sternly as he answered.

_"Well I'll just have to have a chat with her later then won't I?" _Than with that said Anakin stopped the transmission leaving Rex with a very angry padawan.

"REX!" Rio practically screamed, "You didn't need to tell him that did you? BUT know you just did I'm going to get the you need to be careful and that but I was doing my job." Rio's rant continued on for probably 2 more minutes with Rex just listening or so she thought. Rex had turned conveniently decided to turn on something in his helmet that made it sound proof. SO he couldn't hear her, she had been ranting to the trees. Rio's face felt warm and if she looked in a mirror she knew she would be blushing.

Because Rex couldn't hear her so Rio conveniently slapped his arm, hard. Seconds after realizing he had armor Rio was bouncing around holding her hand and swearing colorfully. Then the rescued clones burst out laughing probably the first time in weeks and because Rex had been facing them hadn't seen Rio yet so he turned around. Then he took his helmet off and tears of laughter started to spring into his eyes. Rio turned around so she couldn't see him recording her.

"It really hurt! What's your armor made of steel?" Rio asked

"Nope but your close!" One of the clones answered since Rex was still laughing.

"What are your names?" Rio asked changing the subject.

"I'm Chess, Trap, Striker, Kick, and Splat." Chess answered pointing to the respective man as he did so. Rio nodded and smiled to each man. All who turned a bright shade of red at the attention.

"I think we will be arranged for a pickup any time now." Rex's clear voice rang out through their greetings. "Then we can get you medical help."

"Great," Rio sarcastically answered, "I get to hear Skywalker give his speech." She slumped over to the nearest tree to rest. Rio closed her eyes hoping she could sleep just a little while before the transport comes. What felt like minutes later Rio was awoken by the sound of a gunship. Rio yawned and pushed herself up, she helped Trap and Splat to the gunship seeing that Rex took Striker and Kick, and Chess could walk on his own.

The reached the gunship and 4 troopers came out to take the injured from Rio and Rex. Both nodded their thanks and then when they both were holding on to the straps Rex whispered, "You know the hand thing?" Rio nodded red spreading over her cheeks.

"I caught it on camera." Rio's face looked up to his in shock.

"You didn't!" Her voice was menacing and for once Rex was worried.

"I did," Rex's voice was calm.

Rio was conflicted, she wanted to be mad at Rex but somehow all she could do was find it funny. "Fine, but you can only show it to Jess, Fives, and Coric!" Rex looked down at her through his bucket she could imagine his surprised face and giggled.

"I'm only doing it because it raises moral!" Rio attempted to be stern and failed miserably. Rex being the only one who could hear her, laughed gently inside his helmet. Then the ship took off and they were more focused on holding on then talking this effectively cut all chatter in the Gunship to zero.

When the got back to the _Resolute_ hangar and got off the gunship. A very stern looking Anakin was waiting for his padawan. Though they had only had a limited time together, Anakin had bonded with his apprentice. Rio got off the Gunship and walked towards him, "hello Master." What Anakin replied wasn't nearly as calm in fact his yelling was heard on the other side of the Hangar.

"How could you risk yourself like that? You could have died from the explosion!" Anakin practically screamed at her.

"You also weren't informed I took on general Grievous and he may be dead in the explosion." Rio calmly but smugly stated.

"You took on Grievous? And lived? Your only 17!" Anakin yelled at her slightly dazed.

"Well obviously seeing as I am hearing you yell at me for being reckless." At that Anakin just walked off muttering about snarky smart-aleck padawans. Then Rio chuckled and turned and saw Rex holding his holo-recorder showing her bouncing around clutching her hand and swearing colorfully.

Jesse, Coric, and Fives were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the ground. She walked up to them blushing furiously and then saw "so you enjoy the video?"

"Enjoy it?" Coric laughed, "It's hilarious!" Then Rio blushed even more and after they were done laughing Fives asked, "Wow Rio when did your cheeks become that color of pink? You know you look hotter when your mad!" Even more heat came to Rio's cheeks now.

"Shut up Fives before I decide to kick your shebs to the next galaxy!" Rio muttered.

"Oh look Rio's embarrassed!" Jesse decided to join in. Then Rio smirked not blushing any more.

"Aw look the poor trooper has to pick on defenseless little padawans?" Rio pouted, "just to make him feel better cause he knows she can kick his shebs." And with that Rio walked off but yelled over her shoulder "I missed you guys!"


	8. Chapter 7

Rio was bored to death. It had been months since she and her boys had any decent missions, and right now she was tired of playing poker and destroying the boys in hand-to-hand. UHHH I wish we had something to do, Rio thought. Then her master practically charged into the room, "Rio, we have a mission for you, but I don't know if you should take it." She noticed the emphasis on the you part.

"I am so bored I could take anything right now." She replied rapidly excited that she may be able to do something even if it was dangerous. Anakin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need you to pretend to be a slave." His words hung in the air and almost seemed to make her skin freeze. Rio's usually bright eyes clouded as memories of her childhood flooded back.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Rio practically pleaded all happy attitude and excited thoughts gone.

"Of course," and with that her master walked out of the room. Rio put her head in her hands and maybe I should meditate on this she told herself. She set herself on the mat and let herself go with the force, it wafted around her being and even when she was troubled the forced seemed to calmed her. She let herself sink into the force and just cleared her mind to think of the answer to the question at hand.

Her mother had been a slave, and Rio didn't want to go to the place they had decided to capture and sell her a planet called Zygerria. Rio meditated for hours and finally decided what she was going to tell her master. The answer that may kill her mentally yes.

"Anakin," Rio called with her comlink.

_"Yeah? Feisty."_

"I'll do it." Rio's voice was determined and strong. On Anakin's end the line was silent, Rio knew he wasn't going to argue or answer so she shut the transition off. Time to find a slave outfit she thought.

Rio made her way to the hanger to find her master and before she left get some good teasing in just to cheer herself up. She saw her master talking to Rex and smirked when good nature trolling plans came into her brain.

"Master, Rexy, how come I was chosen to be the slave instead of a better qualified candidate?" Rio's voice was innocent but her eyes flashed mischievously. Rex and Anakin both turned bright pink and Anakin rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly answered.

"You have the right assets that the King would be looking for."

"And what would those assets be?" Anakin looked at her flushing even more so as he did. A passing shinny yelled to Anakin.

"If you won't tell her then I will sir!" A chorus of yells and laughs went up.

"Rex why don't you explain it to Rio, I am needed on the bridge." Anakin yelled as he basically sprinted out of the hanger. Rio put her hands on her knees and laughed loudly.

"So are you planning on telling me anytime soon captain?" Rio merrily asked Rex. He glared at her in response, and Coric came over and looked Rio up and down.

"Well if you want an honest answer Cyar'ika, then I'll give you one. You have amazing long legs, your skin is smooth, you have nice assets not that I have noticed." Rio gave him a look, which Coric just smirked to in response. "With your hair down or up you are gorgeous and finally your stomach muscles are worthy of Master Secura's."

Rio looked at Coric for a while not knowing whether to be offended or happy that he noticed her body. Rex was looking over Rio's shoulder giving Coric a death glare and mouthed him a swear in Mando. Coric just gave him a thumbs up in response.

"Oh Rex I need you to give me a ride to Coruscant? I need to get my new slave costume. You know for the mission." Rio explained as she jumped around to face Rex to ask the question.

"Sure Skywalker already told me and I'm suppose to go with you anyway, so let's go now!" Rex answered. About 2 hours later they went into the shop that sold the type of clothes they were looking for. She looked around and saw a very, very short white skirt that was only just cover necessities and a tube top that should show off her stomach and more cleavage than was usually showed by her corset top.

"Rex I'm gonna go change, ok?"

"Sure whatever," he answered. Rex was looking very uncomfortable in his civvies, with a fitted black shirt and jeans he looked hot but Rio knew he preferred his armor. Rio had finished changing and walked out. What Rex saw in front of him made his mouth drop open and eyes go wide. His generals legs looked like they went on for miles in the black pumps she wore. Rio's torso was barely covered save for the white miniskirt that clung to her hips and waist. Her stomach was also bear and the strip of cloth they called a top was covering only what they decided was super necessary, large amounts of cleavage were being shown. "What do you think?" Rio asked.

"You really need to change into something that covers you." Rex sternly stated. Rio pouted and walked back into the changing room and Rex was wondering whether he should wear a blindfold in case her next outfit was like that to. Rio finished changing and walked out Rex looked her up and down and seemed to approve. Her chest was more covered but it still showed enough to be a slave costume, the gold tube top made her hair stand out and the skirt she wore completed the outfit. It was short, shorter than Rex would have liked but it defiantly beat everything else in this shop, it was black with gold strips running down running through the silk material. Her combat boots had been replaced with even higher black pumps making her legs look longer than ever.

Rex had to admit he was drooling over her, and what was not to drool over? I mean he had always realized his commanding officer was hot especially in these past months but now it seemed to dawn on him maybe it was more than just looks that attracted him to her. "Get that one Rio, it works well." Rio just nodded in delight obviously liking the outfit and prancing off to purchase it.

Then as soon as she left it hit Rex, his brothers were going to see his general like that, in that outfit. Rex internally groaned he already knew they had pictures of her captured through their helmets and these would most likely be prizes for the men. Rex had known they had taken a liking to the new general mainly because she was a very hot woman but also because she had an attitude that the men liked. They had bonded with her quickly and become quite protective. Jesse, Coric, and Fives liked to act like playboys around her but he had seen them more than once tell any shinny off for looking at his general the wrong way. His general he liked the sound of it, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a transmission from Anakin, _"Rex is Rio almost done yet?"_

"Yes General she is purchasing the clothing as we speak sir."

_"Is it decent?"_

"I believe so sir."

_"Well I can't wait to see how she looks." _

"Trust me the men won't want to take their eyes off her!" At that Rex heard Anakin laugh and stop the transmission. Rio flounced towards him and motioned that she had purchased the clothing she had needed. Time for the men to see her Rex thought.

Rio practically ran out of the ship egger to show her master what she had gotten. "Anakin look at the outfit I got for the mission!" Right now Rio was acting like an egger teenager not a Jedi padawan.

"Fine lets see it." Anakin answered Rio excitedly jumped up and down as she ran to her quarters to change. "Rex please tell me it's not to distracting."

"Well sir, it's eye catchy for a slave but not to much for us to handle." Rex honestly answered. Then Rio walked out and Rex's eyes bulged out for the second time that day. Rio was wearing the first outfit she had chosen not the one he had approved. Anakin looked at Rex confused at seeing his padawan look like this, "this is the outfit?" He asked.

"No sir I swear it was another one I would never let her walk around in those strips or cloth!" Rex explained. Rio was wearing the super short white miniskirt with the gold tube top and high black pumps. There were other clones in the area and all they were doing was staring, and not at her face.

"Rio!" Anakin yelled, "What is that you are wearing?" Rio blushed as she noticed all the attention she was getting from her master and troops.

"It's my slave costume." She simply stated.

"Rio go change now." Anakin's voice sounded furious. Rio noticed this to and even though he was angry practically strutted out of the room. Anakin looked at Rex with worry in his eyes "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a teacher, she never listens and disobeys orders just like I did," he voiced to Rex.

"Sir to be honest I'm pretty sure it's just a way of Rio trying to flirt with the men, she takes a lot of interest in them." Rex wanted to add in me but stopped himself. Over the past few months they had grown close, much closer than a clone and Jedi should be. He decided to ask Rio why she had chosen the rather skimpy outfit over the decenter one, so he said good-bye to Anakin and walked out of the hanger.

Rio walked out dressed in her normal outfit! What Nerve Anakin and Rex had telling what she could and could wear or buy. Men she thought viciously! On her way to the gym to beat up the punching bag she ran into a trooper and the trooper it had to be was Rex. Rio walked straight past him and then she felt him grab her arm. She turned right towards him and didn't realize how close they were until his lips were a breath away. Rex pulled back and said "Rio I hate to ask but why the much skimpier outfit?"

Rio tried to hide her blush as she remembers why she had bought this outfit, it had been to impress him. She knew that under all of that I'm a good solider thing he had checked her out and liked what he had seen. How Rio knew she couldn't explain she just knew that the attraction was returned.

"Because I thought that if that outfit could make a clone captain pleased, then slavers would be more impressed." She answered stepping closer to him trying to intimidate him. Her thoughts on saying how it had impressed him seemed to have worked though because he blushed. Sadly intimidation didn't seem to be working because at her reply he stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Trust me I'm already impressed," His voice was husky and he stepped back knowing he had won this one and looked her up and down. The spark in his eyes now becoming more like a flame and the hunger for something was also there now. Little did they know that they were coming closer together just about to kiss until Jesse, Fives, Coric, and Chess who they had also become good friends with decided to surprise them.

"Rio," they chorused. Rex and Rio pulled back so fast Rio's pony tailed hair smacked right into Jesse's face.

"I loved your outfit it was very conservative!" Chess joked. Rio rolled her eyes but smiled and even Rex gave out a small chuckle.

"Ah Chess you insult me that was conservative compared to what I wear under this stuff." Rio teased. Of course when a girl starts to talk about what she wears under her clothes that is when the clones have to reactions #1 blushing and #2 smirking. Chess and Jesse both blushed while Rex, Coric, and Fives smirked.

"I would just love to guess what color underwear you are wearing right now general." Fives stated then said, "I bet it's they are black and conservative." Rio smirked.

She walked right up to Fives until there bodies were extremely close to each other basically touching "Close Fives but I think more along the lines of less is more." Fives looked down at her wide eyed and was trying to control himself, had it not been a Jedi general Rex knew he would have pushed her straight into the wall and kissed her for that devilish answer.

Rex looked at his men and realized that Rio was being very flirty today and his brothers may not have the same level of control as he did especially considering he was trying to control himself right now. If Rex wasn't in control he knew that Rio's lips would be on his. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Then in a swift decision he grabbed his general threw her over his shoulder and started walking towards the gym. The men chorused bye as they walked away. Of course Rio didn't like being carried anywhere especially by her cocky and hot clone captain, Rio hated being weak.

"REX!" Rio shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN! WHERE ARE WE GOING ANYWAY?" She pounded on his back trying to make him put her down. Eventually she just stopped and sat there not talking, until she realized Rex's hand was unintentionally creeping up her thigh. "Uh Rexter? Watch the hand there please." AS soon as Rex realized what she meant he slid his hand down her leg to her knee area. "Thank you," was her smirking reply.

Soon Rex had carried her all the way to the gym and set her down on the mat gently. "So why are we here?" she asked.

"Well I am going to beat you for the first time ever!" Rex cockily stated. Rio looked at him questioningly.

"You know you can't beat me."

"But this time I have a secret weapon!" Rex confident as always said. Rio just rolled her eyes and stepped onto the mat. Their sparring match went the same as usual kick punch block or hit. Until Rex grabbed Rio's waist and started to tickle her Rio is extremely ticklish and falls to the ground and starts to squirm around laughing. Rex laughing at her takes her hands and pins them, then he uses his one hand to pin her hands while the other tickles her. Rio started to tear up from laughing so hard.

"Rex!" Rio yelled, "Stop!" Before going into another laughing fit from his hands. After about 5 minutes her hair starts to come loose making her angelic appearance even more pronounced. "Please, I can't breathe anymore." Rio gasped out. Rex finally stopped tickling her, the position they were in right now was totally one of the classics Rio thought. With Rex pinning her down straddling her waist.

Then even though Rio was exhausted she would fine a way to get Rex back, especially after this evil tickle attack. Rio's comlink started to go off. I guess revenge will have to wait then she thought.

"_Rio you, Rex, Obi-wan and I are leaving for the slave mission in approximately 12 hours get some rest I'll see you soon." _And with that her master cut off the transmission. Rio looked straight into Rex's brown eyes and came closer until their lips only went a breathe away from each other before she smirked and pushed him off of her.

"Well Rex I shall see you in 12 hours then." Rio winked and was about to walk out when Rex jumped up and grabbed her arm yanking her back towards him.

"Admit it, you loved the tickle fights?" He whispered the question huskily in her ear. Rio held back a whimper at being this close to him when he was using that husky voice with his eyes sparkling like that.

"If you want me to say I liked you touching me that way then yes it was refreshing considering I may be man-handle on the next mission." Was all she replied. Rex's eyes got dark in protectiveness and she understood what he was going through, he didn't want her on this slave mission it could turn bad easily, granted she didn't want to be on this mission.

"I'm not going to let anyone touch you that isn't a friendly Rio, I swear!" Rio nodded loving this side of Rex well she loved him all but this side completed him. What am I going to do with myself I'm falling so hard Rio thought. Then Rex let her go and she walked out of the room to prepare for a mission that may destroy her.


	9. Chapter 8

Right before Rio boarded the ship she puked on the way up the ramp. Every single clone watching was looking at her with pity. They knew if she got caught the consequences for her would be much worst than for the men company. Rex grabbed her arm to steady her. "You ok?" He whispered right into her ear. Rio just nodded to sick to reply.

Anakin walked past Rex and Rio and boarded the ship motioning for them to hurry so they could be on time. Rio turned and tried to smile at the men she was leaving behind but all she got as a reply were grimaces and Jessie, Fives, Coric, and Chopper looked like they wanted her out of this mission. "I'll be fine boys, trust me," Rio shook as she talked.

"You better be or else we are all going to come and murder those…" Chopper yelled but cut off realizing what he was about to say. Rio gave a real smile and nodded.

"I know you will Chopper," she stated before turning and entering the ship Rex right behind her. When they finally boarded Rio sat down and tried not to cry, she was scared so scared. The king was a male and he had a reputation for brutally raping then murdering his female slaves. Plus this was one mission she for once wished she wasn't assigned to. Rex came up beside her and gave Rio a loose hug full of warmth and comfort he couldn't say aloud.

They stayed that way for quite awhile until they heard the hatch open and Anakin and Obi-wan walk out. "SO what's the game plan masters?" Rio questioned still shaking.

"You and Rex are going to infiltrate the palace Rex as your slave master." Obi-wan answered. Rex grimaced at the slave master part.

"While Obi-wan and I investigate to see if the missing Jedi we are looking for is here."

Both Rio and Rex nodded understanding every word both the masters walked back to the cockpit. AS the door shut with a hiss Rex asked "Are you scared?"

"NO!" Rio retorted hotly not trying to show how horribly terrified she was.

"You're a horrible liar Rio, you know that?"

"Yeah Rexter I'm scared but I don't want to be, I bet I'm the first Jedi who is terrified of a mission they were assigned to." Rex looked at Rio like she was crazy.

"First Jedi? ARE you kidding me? Rio you are scared but its normal to be afraid especially when your fate would be horrible if we are caught. But we won't be. Coming to a battle not afraid is like handing your life over." Rex practically screeched.

"But if your scared it blinds your senses dulls them makes it hard to do anything!"

"Rio if you are not scared then something is wrong, because your senses are actually more alert when you are cautious and without those senses I would have died long ago."

Rio finally realized his point and hesitantly nodded her head in agreement. After 5 minutes of comfortable silence. "Rex," Rio asked, "have you ever kissed anyone?" Rex turned a bright shade of red and hesitantly answered.

"You could say I have done more than a few kisses I guess." Rio chuckled at his embarrassment but looked slightly angry for a second.

"Well your company is famous for being playboys so I wondered if the captain might have started some of those rumors." Rio mischievously chuckled.

"My "adventures" you could say are all real." Rio then instead of sitting stretched out on the floor exposing more of her tan soft looking skin and right now all Rex could focus on was that skin.

"Rex? Rex.. REX!" Rio yelled obviously seeing him zone out but not seeing him zone out over her. "You ok? Delusional at all? You seem sort of out of it Rexy you ok?" Rio asked her voice like silk. Rex shook his head trying to get it out of the clouds.

"Yeah Rio I'm fine, just tired." He tried not to notice how when she stood up how the skirt brushed her thighs. "Hey I um got to go and take a shower and get ready." Rex practically ran out of the room to his small chambers and locked the doors.

He stood there panting and tried to calm himself and his racing heart. Rex was worried now to be honest he tried to tell himself that the feelings he had for the padawan was just simple flirting. Get a grip man he told himself and walked off the take a shower.

Rio mentally slapped herself she should have known Rex was off in his own world and wouldn't want to talk about past memories. Uh I'm such an idiot Rio thought. And she stalked off to her room to take a shower. Rio was walking by the cockpit when she heard her name.

"Why are we endangering Rio on this one?" Obi-wan Shrieked. "Secura offered to be the slave why couldn't you just have said yes to that?"

"Because we needed Rio, Aayla is a twi'lek, she's to common in the slave world to really win the slave king over." Anakin explained. "Rio is exotic how many women like her have you ever seen?" Obi-wans face portrayed the emotion Anakin was looking for. "None exactly Rio is part angel that's what makes her so desirable!"

Rio having heard all of this felt sadden horrible even at the fact that her own master and good friend had kept something from her the fact that she was not a full human but part alien. This might have helped her find her mother again but instead they kept it from her. And once she realized this she cried.


End file.
